iAm Back
by Heinah
Summary: With Missy leaving, an old enemy resurfaces. Will the iCarly gang cope with all these situations? Creddie, and lots of enemies to be fighting...
1. Prologue

**iAm Back**

_**Prologue**_

On a bright Seattle morning, the iCarly gang is in Ridgeway High School preparing for class. Sam, as usual, starts class by eating a pack or two of low-fat fat cakes, and also, as usual, Carly and Freddie stare at Sam with high disbelief. The group was in silence, except for Sam's loud chewing as it is. Finally, Carly spoke, "Uh, Sam, don't you ever get tired of eating those?"

_What was I thinking? That was a stupid question! Of course she doesn't get tired of eating those, she even doesn't go to iCarly rehearsal without eating ham! But, wait, I was just asking it 'cuz she really never gets tired of eating those..._

"Why'd you ask? You know I eat a lot of these babies every day," Sam replied confusingly, but with strength. "Yeah, I know, bu-," Carly's response was interrupted by a voice coming from the speakers, saying, "Carly Shay, to the principal's office." Carly was confused, but went there without hesitation_. _When she arrived, she saw Principal Franklin on the phone, and when he saw her, he said, "Carly, for you. From Missy Robinson."

_OH, MY GOD! She's back? WHY? I thought she was on that "School at Sea" program! Or... Or... it's done, and she's back here at Seattle! Wait a sec, maybe I don't need to panic..._

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Now you can be Carly's best friend, 'cuz I don't have to get rid of you anymore," Missy said to Sam_

_Carly was nearing at her locker when she heard Missy say that, then when she heard it, she got behind her and let out a single "What?"_

_Missy turns back to Carly with surprise on her face, and tried to explain but only she muttered, "Carly..."_

"_Oops," Sam said. Missy had to improvise what she's going to say to Carly, then finally said, "Look, I won the 'School at Sea' thing!"_

_By anger, Carly yelled, "You were trying to get rid of Sam!" But, Missy counter-reacts, "We **WERE **best friends first, and you can't have two best friends."_

"_Okay, you're a-," Carly exclaimed until she realized that she can't think of a name to call Missy. Sam saves her by saying, "Whackjob." Carly was saved and said, "Whackjob!" _

"_Carly...," Missy tried to explain, then Carly interrupted by finally saying, "And, I don't have two best friends! I just have one."_

_She reaches out to Sam to prove it, "One awesome, cool, meat-loving best friend." Sam compliments Carly by saying, "Momma does love the meat!"_

_Missy, out of snobbery and excitement, exclaims, "Whatever. You two enjoy each other. I'm going on a cruise!" She cheers herself while getting out of Ridgeway._

_**-End Flashback-**_

Carly was knocked off unconscious by the flashback, and Principal Franklin snapped by her face. She was quickly revived to the present time, and was asked by Principal Franklin, if she wanted to talk to her. Carly said a hesitant 'yes'.

_I hope this is going to be well..._

**A/N: **Please R&R! I don't know if I'm going to continue it or not. :S


	2. Wait, What!

**iAm Back**

**Chapter 1**

_**Wait, What?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly™ at any point. All credit goes to Dan Schneider for creating such a wonderful show.**_

Carly gently gets the phone, and the conversation begins...

"Hey, Shay," Missy said calmly.

"Uh, hello," Carly replies at the same mood.

"Missed me?" Missy asks.

Carly wasn't sure of what to answer, then Missy interrupts.

"I know you didn't, but I'm not here to ruin your friendship again."

"Ha! Why should I believe you?" Carly shouted at the phone

Missy explains, "At the cruise, I was thinking about what have I done to you two, including the expired chocolates. Then, I felt sorry for all of those things, and I mean really sorry."

"Can I ask you one thing?" she continued.

"What?"

"Can you forgive me?" Missy asks.

"Wait, what?" Carly yelled in surprise, and anger.

"You expect me to forgive you after what you've done to Sam and our friendship! Well, I don't think so!"

"Please, Carly."

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please? I really promise! I won't do such a thing like that ever again!"

Carly didn't reply, and a long silence ensued at both lines, until she calmly said, "Yes."

"Oh, thank you, Carly!"

"Hey, no problem," Carly replies happily.

"I'm in Yakima today. I'll be back to Ridgeway by 2 days."

"Okay."

Both girls said bye simultaneously, and ended the call. Carly puts down the phone, thanks the principal, and leaves without another word.

* * *

**A/N: **There's something fishy going on... I think I know all of the readers reading this may have the same question: **Why did Carly forgive Missy? **Well, don't worry guys, next chap's gonna explain it all. Anyways, 474 words with A/N? So small, but please R&R!

Sincerely,

Heinah** :D**

**P.S. How long the silence was? A: 3 mins., 42 sec. **


	3. 48 Hours For One of Us

**iAm Back**

**Chapter 2**

_**48 Hours For One Of Us**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own iCarly™ at any point. All credit goes to Dan Schneider for creating such a wonderful show.**_

Right when Carly left the principal's office, Sam and Freddie began a string of questions about the event. People around their proximity heard and saw them asking many as approximately, 8 questions for each one of the two. Their mouths were at full-speed when it comes to questions, for obviously curiosity, but Carly only answered one.

"Who called?"

"How did you know someone called?" Carly asked, confused.

"Momma always gets her sources," Sam replies.

"You really wanna know?"

"Shoosh, yeah!"

Carly sighs, and replies, "Missy."

Sam and Freddie simultaneously say, "WHAT, WHY?"

"Dude, this is getting old," said Freddie.

"Yeah," replied Sam.

"Never mind that; why did that red-head monster called?"

"She asked me to forgive me."

"SHE WHAT?" the "dirty blonde" and the "tech geek" shouted at unison.

"What did you say?" Sam continued.

"Yes."

"What?" Sam and Freddie shouted again in unison. "Why?"

"Trust me; I'm gonna work out something," Carly said sinisterly.

"She tried to ruin our friendship, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Sam replied.

"So, I got this hint."

_-Flashback-_

"_Ha! Why should I believe you?" Carly shouted at the phone_

_Missy explains, "At the cruise, I was thinking about what have I done to you two, including the expired chocolates. Then, I felt sorry for all of those things, and I mean really sorry." _

_**Carly's thought:**_

_**Thinking... check. Expired chocolates... check. Convincing sorries... check.**_

_**Hmp, perfect apology. But not buying it; she usually gets into... uhh... betrayal is a word that could come out of my thoughts.**_

_**I remember one time when she told me about getting a new dress, but her dad doesn't want to. She pretended that it's okay, but when they're going to a picnic, she took her dad's wallet, then she went to the mall by herself.**_

_**However, she was found by her cousin, Molly, who called Missy's dad, then grounded his daughter...**_

_-End Flashback-_

"Whoa, she could've been my best friend!" Sam said ecstatically.

"SAM!" Carly and Freddie exclaimed in unison.

"No chiz!"

Though in reality, Carly was laughing under her breath by Sam's thought, but she tried to ruin her friendship to Sam, and now, she's gonna turn the tables on that red-head monster.

"Anyways, let's get on with the planning," Carly said. "Missy said she's in Yakima today, and she'll not be back at Seattle until the day after tomorrow."

"So?" Sam asked confusingly.

"We've 48 hours to work a plan, is that what you're tellin' us, Carly?" Freddie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nice mind, Benson," Sam replied with a raised eyebrow and a big grin.

Carly nodded her head in agreement, and they quickly went to their first class as the speakers spoke.

**A/N: Thanks for my first reviewers, the reviews were appreciated. At first, I was gonna call Missy a red-head demon, then I changed it to monster, should I'd not erased it? And first title was supposed to be "A Sinister Plan for Each of Us," then changed to "A Sinister Plan for One of Us," then to this.**

**R&R!**


	4. Plan and Talk, Run and Punch

**iAm Back**

**Chapter 3**

_**Plan and Talk, Run and Punch  
**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own iCarly™ at any point. All credit goes to Dan Schneider for creating such a wonderful show.**_

The 48 hours are almost done and Missy's coming back to Seattle. As for Missy's arrival, the gang set a countdown till her arrival. For the celebration of her would-be-defeat, the gang bought some pizza and Galini's pie, but even with all of these, they can't take their minds off the situation they're facing. Would it be the end?

"I have an idea!" Sam yelled, while chewing a piece of pizza.

"Sam, we're right here in front and beside you. No need to yell." Freddie said calmly.

"Uh, no one cares what you think, nub," Sam boasted, while getting a piece of pie and pizza.

"Carly?" Freddie asked.

"Sam, apologize," Carly exclaimed, while getting a piece of pie.

"I'm sorry I called you a nub," Sam apologized, rolling her eyes.

Freddie groaned loudly and got a piece of pizza to get over with the annoyance, and Sam cleared her throat and told the two about her plan.

"Here, I have to annoy Missy. But first, we need bait," Sam started.

"Carly, would you care to do the honors?"

"I don't know," Carly answered. "But I'd love to."

"We have to make her so irritated, so much that she reveals her plan to us!" Sam continued. "Then we put her in the tiger habitat, and get her mauled by tigers! Won't you love that?"

"Uh, Sam, I really love that plan, but the 'Missy-getting-mauled' part is kinda little brutal," Carly said, kind-of-scared.

The countdown on their PearPhones are done and the phones are now beeping.

"Aw, great. The pie's in the oven," Sam said metaphorically, while pie is still stuck on her mouth.

Strangely, no one knocked at the door. In actuality, Missy is outside for several minutes listening to their plan.  
Idiots, she thought.

Still no knocking, and Freddie seems suspicious of what's going on.

"Let me see if someone's at the door," Freddie whispered.

The girls nodded in agreement and he quietly went to the door and immediately, and quite strongly banged the door. They heard a loud "ow!"

"Aw, shoot! She's been here long enough to hear our plans!" Carly whispered, but only audible enough for her two friends.

"Let's stab her!" Sam whisper-shouted.

"Sam! What did I tell you about killing?" Carly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's bad and illegal," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

With unknown strength, Missy kicked the door so hard it literally fell to the floor.

"I want my best friend back, even does it mean violence!" Missy yelled at Sam, with steam whistling right out of her ears.

"Missy, get out of here if you want a fight 3-on-1!" Carly answered threateningly.

"Out of here, Shay! I have matters to take care of!" Missy response was quite like Carly's, but with more ferociousness.

"I got this, Carly," Sam said strangely calmly. "Hey Robinson! Want a fight?" she shouted at Missy.

"Sure!" the red-head responded.

She ran to get Sam; what was to be a secret plan turned into a wild-goose-chase for revenge. Sam was a fast runner and adrenaline pushed her to run even faster than ever, however, Missy, too, had an adrenaline rush and ran at the same speed Sam was.

"Girls, please! Can we get over this?" Freddie interrupted, pleading.

Sam and Missy ran over Freddie, with the latter hitting him on the waist while she shouted, "Out of the way, nub!"

Of course, Freddie was shocked by the comment as Sam is the only one who says that to him. "Oh, is that comment getting rampant?" he said to himself.

Missy finally grabbed Sam by the hand, and yanked her and accidentally punched her by the stomach. Sam was choking, wanting for air, but with all the commotion and confusion, she fainted with a thud.

"Oh, God," she muttered after closing her eyes.

The last sight she saw was Carly, Freddie, and Missy in a "Mexican-standoff" heated argument.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the very, very late update! :( I was busy at school and had a field trip to Pampanga last Thursday. Sorry again. :) Expect the next at 2 or 3 weeks' time, I promise! Anyways, please R&R! Good or bad, anything that can improve the grammatical or dialogue errors here!**

**Review at this button below:**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. The Pain: Outcomes and Repercussions

**iAm Back**

**Chapter 5**

**The Old Pain and the New Pain  
**

**_Disclaimer: iCarly__, related titles, and characters are all property of Viacom, Inc.__ I, the author of this fanfiction, own nothing of those said in this disclaimer. All credit goes to Dan Schneider for creating such a wonderful show._**

**Sam's POV**

_I can't believe I got served! Stupid Missy! And now, I feel that I'm gonna sink down and melt._

_I can't take this. What are you doing, Sam? You're Momma Puckett! You don't back down! But I can't, not with all this commotion and confusion._

_I can't..._

_I can't..._

_Everything's black; the last thing I see is Carly, Freddie, and Missy in an explosion of insults and arguments._

**-End POV-**

THUD!

"Sam!"

"Hey!"

"SAM!"

"We gotta get her an ambulance!" shouted a horrified Carly.

Freddie immediately called 911 and by a few minutes, an ambulance and three police cars came. Carly was crying of the thought that her best friend might be gone, while Spencer was coming back from home when he saw the scene. Missy was upstairs at the studio, crying and with mixed emotions.

"What just happened?" Spencer asked, confused.

Trying to explain, Freddie just moved his head by the kitchen to the scene of the crime. Shocked, Spencer just shouted gibberish and just ran to the spot where Sam is lying down, unconscious. The paramedics came and carried her to a gurney and got her to the ambulance. Carly, still in tears, requested that she and Freddie be on the ambulance to be with Sam.

The paramedics agreed and they both went to the ambulance. Spencer said that he'd be driving to the hospital. As they were in the hospital, Carly, after the crying (quite miraculously as it seems it was at no end), was asleep right at Freddie's shoulder, while he himself was quite wide awake, then Sam's eyes flickered open.

"What just happened?" Sam said weakly.

"Missy got you served," Freddie answered.

"Aw, shoot"

"Yup. Uh-huh," said Freddie.

"Anyways, how's Carly, stub-rag?" Sam asked.

Freddie pointed at Carly sleeping, and maybe dreaming as she was groaning and talking gibberish. Sam just shrugged it off and tried to get up but could not as she has quite strong stomach pain. He heard the two paramedics speaking Italian and she decided to interrupt for a while.

"_Dove stiamo andando?_" (Where are we going?) Sam asked.

"St. Schneider's," the paramedics replied.

"Fine," Sam answered back.

The ambulance finally arrived at St. Schneider's and Sam was hurried up to a hospital room. There she stayed for a few days, after a few bruises and a little bit of internal bleeding, she was out. The gang was happy that Sam already better, but they can't stand the fact that Carly's own best friend, the strong and brave Sam Puckett was actually knocked down. Missy tried to visit her at the Shay loft, but was asked to get out. By unbelievable guilt, she cried down the hallway, the stairs, and the lobby where she was yelled by Lewbert.

"Don't step at the floor! I just mopped!" Lewbert yelled.

"Shut the heck up, doorman!" Missy shouted back, holding back tears and eventually leaving.

_With Missy leaving, an old enemy resurfaces. Can't the bad luck get any further?_

**A/N: Cliffhanger, right? Don't worry. The next chap'll explain. This is the start of a line of chapters where we don't see Missy. Guess who's the new one.  
**


	6. Disturbing Them

**iAm Back**

**Chapter 6**  
**Disturbing Them  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: iCarly, related titles, and characters are all property of Viacom, Inc. I, the author of this fanfiction, own nothing of those said in this disclaimer. All credit goes to Dan Schneider for creating such a wonderful show.**  
**  
A/N: **I'm really sorry, guys, for the late update! Writers' block, house cleaning, and school got hold of me. I promise I'll make it up. Oh, and one thing, this takes a few months after their encounter with Missy.

* * *

**~~~(({O}))~~~**

The iCarly gang were about to say goodbye for their 500th webshow spectacular (they considered it as an event with meaning for them); however, their stream signal got scrambled by something. Calm, but a little bit worried, Freddie checked out everything that has got to do with the stream signal, but everything seemed to work perfectly. Carly and Sam asked each other why in confusion. Also confused, Spencer also came in the studio and asked. Annoyed by the situation, Sam told Spencer to go away for a while.

"I think I know the type of nub who can do this much to i-" Sam was interrupted by a voice. A cackling one that is, to be exact.

"Oh, let me rephrase that," Sam said again. "The type of nub who can do this much to iCarly AND has a stupid laugh/voice like that."

"Hello, iCarly," the voice said

"The Nevel kind," the three said to themselves.

"That's right," Nevel answered back.

"What do you want now, tech dork?" Sam questioned, scowling.

"I have something to say to you three," Nevel responded, in a calm tone.

"What?" Freddie answered.

"I want you three to meet me at my house on Monday, 7 o'clock, SHARP! We're all going to talk about something."

"O-kay," said the three.

"Wait, that's only it?" Sam questioned, surprised.

"Why, yes," Nevel answered. "Do you think I was going to say a full paragraph?"

"Well, yeah," Sam said back.

Nevel let out a groan and turned off his camera and the stream signal went back on. It didn't matter as they started a conversation.

"Whatever that nub's gonna tell us, I'm not gonna believe it," Sam said.

"Me too," Freddie answered. "Who'll believe that stupid germophobic nub?"

Nevel turned his camera back on. "I heard that, Benson!" he shot back angrily. "And don't forget, your mother's more of a mysophobic, overprotective psychopath!" he turned his camera off again.

"He does have a point," Carly pointed out.

"Yup," Freddie said back.

"Wait a sec," Carly said. "Something's not right."

"What?" Freddie asked, confused.

"I think we've been live since Nevel turned off his camera." Carly said. "You should look at the website."

Freddie did check the iCarly website and looked for the streaming duration. They had been live for 30+ seconds.

"I think everyone just heard what we were saying for the past few seconds," Sam said, also embarrassed. _Come on, Sam_, she thought to herself. _You can do better than that and now, how to say bye-bye to the audience._

Stammering, they made their way to greet the fans good-bye in less than twenty seconds and they were finally done.

"And we're, I think... clear!" Freddie declared.

"Oh, thank God!" Carly responded, sighing with relief.

"I just have one question for him," Freddie said, confused. "How did he know my mom's a freak?"

* * *

**~~~((O))~~~**

Spencer called from downstairs that dinner was ready. It did not even calm their minds to think of food. What was Nevel going to say to them, they thought to themselves. What if this was another plot to destroy iCarly once and for all? Anyways, to celebrate their 500th webshow spectacular, Spencer served his famous spaghetti tacos, and some "formal" dishes for them. After the conversation at the studio, Carly, Freddie and Sam only ate less than moderate, which let Spencer to ask a question.

"Why?" Spencer asked. "I thought you'd be eating much."

"Nah, we're good," Carly said back, tired-like.

"Me too," Freddie said.

"Me three," Sam declared.

"Let me guess," Spencer said. "Nevel?"

The three sighed and nodded in answer.

"That stub-rag!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Yeah, we know," the three responded.

"So, has he done anything with you guys?" Spencer asked.

"He wants to talk to us, Monday, at his house, 7 pm, SHARP," Sam emphasized the last word just like Nevel did on their encounter.

"I sense something bad about it," Spencer said prophetically.

"What do you mean 'bad'?" Carly asked.

"I don't know. I just got electrified a-"

Spencer was interrupted by Carly's shriek "WHAT?" The shout left Freddie with a hurt ear and he let out an "ow!" following with him saying, "Hello?" with a hand covering his affected ear.

"Sorry about that," Carly apologized.

"You got electrified?" she continued, still shocked.

"Don't get shocked too much!" Spencer exclaimed. "It was just only a bit."

"Still!" Carly shouted back. "If you got shocked like that again, don't you know you're one step closer to be **FRIED WITH A LUMP OF GRAVY ON TOP OF YOU**?"

"Carls!" Sam shouted back at Carly. "Can you calm down for just one moment?"

Carly calmed down a little bit, but still, she was worried about the fact that Spencer was electrocuted again. "Okay, I'm back to reality," She said, panting with every word.

"What did you see, Spencer?"

"I think I saw you three, all tied up in a basement."

"Huh?" the three faced each other in confusion. "Why?"

"I don't know." Spencer shrugged. "I'm not a prophet."

"Whatever it takes, we are **NOT **going to Nevel's house," Sam commented finally.


End file.
